Echarpes
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Parfois, un simple bout de laine symbolise beaucoup...
1. Jaune et Noire

Hermione pressa le pas. Sa cape d'été volait littéralement derrière elle tandis qu'elle descendait une volé de marche.

Personne ne prenait vraiment garde a se modèle réduit en uniforme qui marchait le regard droit, seule. Seule au milieu d'un couleur remplis de Serdaigle et autre Serpentard de 6ème ou 7ème année qui attendais impatiemment d'allez s'ennuyaient en classe d'Histoire de la magie.

Deux couloirs plus loin, la petite rouge et or tourna à gauche. Sur son fond de champs de blé, une petite fille en tablier fleuris s'en étonna.

Aucun Gryffondor n'avait cours dans cette direction.

Et pour cause, le chemin pris par la fillette aux cheveux épais ne donnait que sur la cuisine, et la salle commune des Poufsouffles. C'était-elle perdu ? Pas du tout !

Hermione Granger, 1ère année à Gryffondor savait exactement où elle allait. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une jolie jeune femme fine et douce. Le portrait lui demanda d'une voix chantante et agréable le mot de passe.

Hermione lui répondit dans un sourire de fierté, après tout, elle n'était pas censée connaitre ledit mot de passe.

La portrait eu un rire léger et délicat, et invita Hermione a traversé la toile. Ce qu'elle fit, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas marché si loin de la tour Gryffondor pour s'arrêté là.

La salle commune des Poufsouffle était des plus accueillantes. Le plafond n'était ni trop haut, ni trop bas, les murs couvert de tenture jaune et noire, rendait la pièce circulaire très agréable. La chaleur de la cheminé qui régnait au centre de la pièce cueillit la rouge et or en même temps qui les sourires amusés et sympathique des occupants légitimes de la pièce.

En quelques visites, Hermione avait fait sa place dans cette salle, bien qu'elle ne l'avoue pas. Hannah lui fit un signe de la main, en relevant le nez du livre d'enchantement.

Hermione traversa la pièce, saluant certain, adressant un sourire polis à d'autre. Elle s'engea dans les escaliers en colimaçon en bois noir et monta en comptant les paliers. 1, 2, 3, 4 ! Les deux portes face a elle était grandes ouvertes. D'un côté le dortoir des garçons, d'où Cédric Diggori sortait avec un immense sourire et un bout de parchemin couvert de son écriture appliqué. De l'autre le dortoir des filles, passablement ordonné, où une jeune femme aux blonde et vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire attendait.

Un sourire a Cédric plus tard, Hermione rejoins le lit de la blonde. Elle était partie pour une heure de franc rire, de chuchotement et de secret sur fond de révision.

L'heure tourna vite, et c'est Abel, un septième année qui vient les prévenir que le repas allez bientôt être servit.

Mais cela tout les Poufsouffles le savaient, on entendait les elfes de maison sui s'activait dans les cuisines, de l'autre côté du mur.

Hermione ramassât ses quelques affaires et sortie en même temps que la plupart des jaunes et noirs. Le froid la saisit au cou aussitôt, septembre était frais en Ecosse. Et une écharpe jaune et noir tomba sur ses épaules. Cédric la noua et parti.

-Je te la rends quand ? cria la studieuse Gryffondor.

-Garde là ! Ria en réponse son interlocuteur.

Hermione, 1ère année à Gryffondor, venait d'être officiellement adopté par les jaunes et noirs.


	2. Vert et Argent

Harry lui en voulait, Ron lui en voulait. Elle était épuisée. Elle avait rêvé d'une troisième année calme, pleine d'une franche camaraderie. La voilà submergé de travail, les nerfs en pelotes, et un cercle d'ami assez… dissolus.

Et malheureusement pour elle, les Poufsouffles et leurs soutient toujours aussi présent, avaient toujours cours quand elle avait des plages horaires de libre, elle ne les rejoignait que le soir, quand le chahut de la salle des rouges et or l'empêcher de finir correctement ces devoirs. Fred s'était aperçut de cette absence. Mais que répondre ?

Hermione rangea son écharpe de Gryffondor, et celle de Poufsouffle, dans sa malle. Le froid lui faisait du bien, et sans son écharpe rouge et or, elle passait plus facilement dans les couloirs peuplaient de Serpentard plus anciens, la cravate c'est plus discret.

Elle n'était pas trouillarde, bien au contraire, c'était là une ruse pour être tranquille. Les points étaient serrés pour les coupes de 4 maisons, et la tension était palpable entre les murs de pierre. Elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver face a un Serpentard de 7ème année de mauvais poil en se moment.

La fatigue rongeait ses réflexes, et une bonne partie de sa répartie.

La cloche sonna, lointaine. Hermione enfila son cape d'hiver en velours. ¨Pris sa baguette, son livre et partie en cours.

Le soir même, après avoir bouclé ses devoirs dans la salle commune des jaunes et noirs, dont beaucoup s'inquiété de ses cernes lourdes et violacé, la jeune femme monta les escaliers. La fatigue mentale lui fit perdre son sens de l'orientation, et elle finit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, soudain réveiller par le froid humide de l'air.

Elle s'accouda à la balustrade, jurant contre elle-même, contre son cerveau, qui elle le reconnaissait, faisait vraiment des siennes. Vivement Samedi, pour abattre le plus d'heure de travail et de sommeil possible.

Il était tard, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle perdait la tête, et le froid était bien présent. Et oui ! Pas d'écharpe pensa-t-elle, mauvaise.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là Granger…

Une voix masculine, en pleine mue l'avait fait sursauter. Elle se retourna, se retrouvant face à Nott et Zabini, deux Serpentard de son année. Su-per ! Il ne manquait plus qu'eux !

Zabini, toujours aussi nonchalant alla forçait la porte de la salle d'astronomie, comme si il était normal d'ainsi fracturé une serrure. Nott resta là, il s'avançât pour prendre appui sur la rambarde, a bien y regardé, à la lumière de la lune gibbeuse, il semblait tout aussi exténuait qu'elle, les même cerne violettes, et le même teint de cadavre de celui qui ne fait pas ces nuits.

La raison à cette ressemblance pendait à leur cou, les deux retourneurs de temps, identiques. Hermione s'étaient fait la réflexion de souvent voir le brun en cours, la réponse était sous ses yeux, et nul doute que Théodore Nott avait noté la même chose.

-C'est presque une torture se retourneur temps, j'ai plus le temps de rien, et j'ai entendu dire que c'était de même pour toi.

-Oui, répondit la rouge et or, heureusement j'ai des amis plus âgés, ils m'aident quand je n'y arrive plus.

-A Gryffondor ?

-Non, ria la jeune femme, des Poufsouffles. Mais c'est leur dernière année, a Julia du moins, je pense pourvoir encore compter sur Cédric et Rebecca l'année prochaine.

-Tu as de la chance, moi à part Zabini qui me prend les notes en Histoire de la magie, on ne m'aide pas. Je pense que je vais abandonner la Divination, je suis nul, et cela me prend du temps.

Hermione aussi été « nulle » en Divination, et ils débâtirent ensemble quelque minutes, sur le manque total d'intérêt de la matière.

-Si tu abandonne la Divination j'en ferais de même, conclut Nott en tendant la main vers Hermione. Une main qu'elle serra avec un sourire amusé. Sans savoir que Nott teindrais parole, et abandonnerais la Divination le même jour qu'elle.

-Mais au fait, que fais-tu là ? J'ai astronomie, et je suis monté en avance, mais toi ?

Hermione raconta. Mais bientôt les Serpentard commencèrent à affluer, et le dialogue dut prendre fin quand Draco Malfoy arriva et commençât à déballer son discours sur la pureté du lieu, que la seule présence de la rouge et or pourrissait.

Hermione n'était pas assez en forme pour répliquer, elle n'écoutait même plus, mais ressentit trop bien le froid.

-Tu devrais repartir à ton dortoir, tu vas tomber malade.

La voix basse coupa la tirade de Malfoy en plein milieu, mais Nott n'écoutait guère lui non plus. Il dénoua juste son écharpe, la posa sur le cou de la rouge et or, lui dit de la gardait et rentra dans la salle que la professeure venait d'ouvrir en ronchonnant contre « le petit salopiot qui avait forcé la serrure ».

Quand Hermione arriva dans sa salle commune, tout le monde était monté dans leur dortoir.

Les quatre partenaires de chambres d'Hermione dormait, et celle-ci se doucha, et se coucha, mais avant, elle rangea l'écharpe verte et argent avec celle de Cédric.

Jamais elle n'accepta par la suite qu'on résume les Serpentard à Malfoy. Jamais on ne mentionna cette rencontre, Zabini et Nott, avait largement fait pour que les Serpentard tiennent leurs langues… de vipères.


	3. Bleu et Bronze

Hermione frictionna le dos de sa main. L'amertume de l'erreur, de la douleur et des relents de tristesse et de haine habités ses pensés.

L'erreur d'avoir ainsi listé les membres de l'AD. Son erreur. Une erreur que tous avaient payé par la douleur et le sang, peu mais déjà trop.

La douleur, se tribu qu'elle avait elle aussi payé, qui lui brulait la chair des mains, douce mais bien trop présente.

De la haine, contre cette femme ce crapaud immonde surmonté d'un nœud rose, avec son sourire de petite sadique du Dimanche, qui n'attend que son heure pour tyranniser le monde.

Penser à elle, c'était penser à la cause. Et aussi au pourquoi de la cause. Au début de la cause. C'était penser à Cédric, à sa mort.

Son écharpe dormait toujours au fond de la malle, elle n'en ressortirait pas avant longtemps. Pas tant que sa seule vue plongé la lionne dans l'abattement le plus total. Elle devait rester forte, forte pour Harry, forte contre le mal, forte pour Cédric. Il le fallait. Et elle le serait.

Un bras en chemise frôlât le sien. Luna, la main elle aussi blessé par la vicieuse en rose, l'observait en marchant prés d'elle. Elle sentait le mélange d'émotion qui émanait de sa nouvelle amie.

-Ni pense plus, laisse la tristesse au fond de ton corps, et la douleur à l'extérieur. Ne les laisse jamais se mélanger.

Est-ce un moyen de lui dire de ne pas se laisser douleur et tristesse faire alliance pour la pousser vers le mal ? Pas de le mal de la magie noire bien sur, plus le mal des Hommes. Faire le Mal en pensant faire le Bien ?

Hermione s'étonnait toujours de l'intelligence de Luna. Elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien. Même si son intelligence, sa finesse d'esprit prenaient une forme des plus originale.

-Merci pour se conseil.

Luna sourit, et repris la contemplation d'une mèche bouclée de sa voisine sans un mot de plus. La blonde entoura sa main dans une partie de son écharpe.

Hermione marchait en pensant. Et comme souvent quand elle faisait cela, elle eut des gestes inconscients, et malheureux. La plaie dût à la plume se mit à saigner abondamment. Luna posa son écharpe sur la blessure nouvellement mis à vif avant même qu'Hermione n'est compris d'où venait l'impression de liquide chaud sur ses doigts.

La main garroté dans l'écharpe bleu et bronze, Hermione monta dans son dortoir. Et tomba de sommeil toute habillé sur ses draps.

Le lendemain, au réveil, après avoir soigné sa main, Hermione s'escrima pour faire disparaitre la tache bordeaux sur la laine bleue. En vain.

Quand Hermione lui tendis l'écharpe en s'excusant pour les dommages, Luna eut un petit rire cristallin, léger, gaie et claironnant comme une clochette.

-Garde là va. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Hermione la garda en effet, et n'essaya même plus d'enlever le sang. Dans la malle, entourant celle de Cédric pour rendre la tristesse inoffensive, elle resta.


	4. Rouge et Or

Hermione n'était pas quelqu'un qui perdais facilement ces affaires. Bien au contraire, Miss-je-sais-tout, était une maniaque du rangement.

Pourtant, on finit toujours par perdre quelque chose dans une vie. Parfois même, c'est qu'on a trop bien ranger cette chose.

Et aujourd'hui, cette chose, c'est une écharpe.

-Où est passé cette écharpe de Gryffondor ? Où est passé mon écharpe de Gryffondor ?

Hermione retourna sa malle, mettant le bazar, ne rangeant automatiquement que les autres écharpes, celles qu'elle ne peut pas porter : Cédric, Théodore, Luna.

Fred passa subitement la porte.

-'Mione, dépêche toi, on va passer à table.

Hermione redoubla de vitesse dans sa recherche. Puis abandonna. Elle pouvait bien faire sans ? Non ?

Le repas dura, dura, mais dura ! Le soleil se couchait à l'entrée, la nuit tombait au plat principal, la lune monta au dessert. Et c'est avec son thé qu'Hermione affrontait la fraicheur très tenace de la nuit d'été en Angleterre.

Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid, mais sans le soleil, le vide laissé par ses parents glaçait Hermione. Voilà presque une semaine qu'elle n'existait plus pour eux, mais cela lui sembla être déjà trop. Elle était seule.

Des frissons de tristesse, puis, de détresse lui parcoururent longuement le corps.

-Tiens !

Une écharpe rouge et or entra dans son champ de vision en même temps que Fred, et son regard un peu inquiet.

-Et garde là, elle te rappellera qu'on est ta famille maintenant, que tu n'es pas seule.

Un jour Hermione saura comment le rouquin fait pour lire dans ses pensées.


	5. 4 coeurs, 4 sentiments, 4 couleurs

En cette soirée de mai, Hermione ne se sentit que la force de se hisser sur son lit. La tête dans l'oreiller qu'elle inondait de larmes. Les bras crispaient sur quatre écharpes. Quatre couleurs. Et pour chaque écharpe, une bonne raison de pleurer.

Luna avait été blessé, pas suffisamment pour mettre sa vie en danger, mais assez pour qu'on la transféra a St Mangouste. Hermione pleurait ses peurs.

Théodore l'avait sauvé. Au dernier instant, il s'était retourné contre son père, le tuant avant que celui ci n'est pus tuer la rouge et or. Hermione pleurait sa reconnaissance.

Voldemort était mort, enfin. Cédric était vengé. Il pourrait reposer à jamais comme une âme libre, sans attache de mort dans se monde. Hermione pleurait son soulagement.

Fred était mort. Et c'était bien là ce qui faisait pleurer le plus Hermione, mais aussi tout les autres dans la bâtisse tordu qu'était le Terrier. Fred était partis, partis apporté la nouvelle de sa libération à Cédric peut être. Mais partis, trop tôt. Et pour toujours. Hermione pleurait…

Ses larmes tombaient sur les quatre couleurs.

Le Bleu de Serdaigle, pour Luna, héroïne blessée.

Le Vert de Serpentard pour Théodore, héro parricide.

Le Jaune de Poufsouffle, pour Cédric, victime vengé.

Le Rouge de Gryffondor pour Fred, héro mort au combat.


End file.
